Happy Trails
by S. G. Moffitt
Summary: Angelina and Fred play Quidditch in a field. Each discovers that the other has happy trails. Interesting don't you think?


Author's Notes and Disclaimers: I have to be the most horrible author ever. I deserted 'TAOBQF' so fast that I'm still stinging from the pain. I promise that I'll return to it. My fic notebook is full with the next chapters, but I fear that my laziness takes over and I don't finish typing them. The next chapter is my least favorite one. Blah.  
  
But we're on this story now. Happy Trails. Aw, it's fluffy and cute. This plot stuck in my head until I wrote it down. Merigold was very adamant that I write it. This is my first attempt at a one shot. Good luck to me.  
  
As we all know, I do not own Harry Potter, Hogwarts, or anything else. Hats off to J.K. Now, on to the story we go. /Author's Notes.  
  
They had been at it for hours. He was thankful she had made the weekend trip. She was just glad that she was there. He tossed the Quaffle, setting her up for yet another goal. She circled the tree designated as the goal in victory.  
  
"You cheated!" he exclaimed. "I'm tired. Let's rest." He pushed his broom to catch up with hers and caught her arm, attempting to pull her closer. She merely swatted at his hand.  
  
"You're just upset that you're not winning," she laughed.  
  
"You caught me," he sighed grinning. He steered his broom to the ground, hers in tow. As it came close to the ground, he jumped off and offered a hand to her with a bright smile. "May I assist you off your steed Lady Angelina?"  
  
Angelina stuck her nose into the air and looked around lacklusterly. She held her hand out for his acceptance. "I suppose so Lord Frederick. It's not like I have any other choice." Her eyes looked distant and her voice sounded bored.  
  
Fred shoved her hand aside and grabbed her waist. He spun her around once before setting her down again. He bowed. "A drink of water for the lady?"  
  
"Of course," she answered stiffly and turned away.  
  
He kicked the lid to the basket they had brought open and pulled out a bottle of water that had been chilling thanks to the cold charm Angelina had set on it earlier. He opened it and raised it to his mouth to drink, but stopped to glance at Angelina. A mischievous look came across his face.  
  
"Fred, my water? I'm really thirsty..." Angelina questioned, starting to turn around.  
  
"Coming up my Angel," Fred said brightly. And with that, he poured the water all over her head and made a break across the field and away from the wrath of Angelina.  
  
She screeched. "Fred Weasley! How dare you! Get back here! You just wait until I get my hands on you!" She grabbed a bottle and started to run after him, anger evident on her face.  
  
"But Angie, I couldn't help myself. You are wearing a white shirt and when you put water on white shirts..." Fred dropped the sentence as he spotted her look. He broke out into a full-on sprint. "I won't stop! You're going to kill me!"  
  
"That's the point!" she roared. She followed him around a tree, his laughter egging her on. She caught a piece of his hair and held on.  
  
"Oy! Angelina! Ow ow ow ow ow ow! Watch out for the hair! Hey, that's hurts! There's no hair pulling in water war! Let's discuss this in a civilized manner. ANGELINA!" He clutched at his hair in pain, but was eventually forced to stop running to ease the pain. Angelina poured the water on him and danced around in triumph.  
  
They were both soaked. Fred, now fully recovered, laughed and swung an arm around her shoulders. "Mind if I rid myself of this soaked shirt? It's not pleasant."  
  
Angelina shrugged out from under his arm and walked beside him. "I don't care. Do as you want. Take it off."  
  
Fred laughed so hard he had to stop walking to breathe, leaning on his knees for support. "That's a good one," he said between laughter. He sobered quickly. "I'll take it off if you do. Not that I already can't see right through your shirt," he winked.  
  
Angelina slapped at his head, but to her disappointment missed. She crossed her arms across her chest. "You're so crude Fred."  
  
"I'm a teenage boy. You can't blame me," Fred stated. He took of his shirt.  
  
Angelina stepped closer, chewing her lip. She traced the line of hair above and under his belly button. "Oh look, you've got a happy trail!"  
  
He traced her upper lip. "Oh you too!" He grinned at her look. "Well, I'm not proud of my happy trail, but you should be."  
  
She stepped closer again and looked into his eyes. She was the same height as him, something she liked. When she spoke, her voice was a little husky. "But happy trails are sexy." Her finger still ran over his.  
  
He caught her hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed each of her fingers lightly. "Only yours. I always fancied hairy lipped lasses."  
  
She curled her hand around his. "You know, it's odd. I always fancied hairy bellied blokes."  
  
He laughed and drew her into his chest. "Well we're a perfect match then."  
  
"Indeed," she answered. She rested her head on his chest for a good minute, rising and falling with his breathing. She pulled away and put her arms around his shoulders, rolling her eyes. "Just go on and kiss me or I'll find another hairy chap."  
  
Fred laughed. "Gladly." He leaned in to kiss her with a smile in place.  
  
They drew apart and she looked at him with a little apprehension. "Do I really have a hairy lip?"  
  
His laughter scared the birds out of the trees.  
  
The End  
  
Aw! That was impossibly cute. But I'm just tooting my own horn. Now, back to 'TAOBQF' for me. Sigh. You can review though. I'd love it. 


End file.
